


When the strings snapped

by CheshireCaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Kitsune!Doflamingo, Kitsunegeddon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No betas we die like blue-balled men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Doflamingo’s thick fingers splayed across his neck.“I know you.”





	When the strings snapped

**Author's Note:**

> pushing myself out of oblivion to do something for kitsunegeddon 2.0
> 
> currently 3:40 and i have not slept this late in a while so you're welcome, readers  
i got distracted by the porn so now you all have to

They’re all puppets on strings. Everyone from his parents to the public to the Dressrosan civilians he’d eventually rule.

The fullness of his kitsune nature eluded Doflamingo until he grew into human maturity. And he laughed and laughed because now he knew why humans felt so small and meek. Why the myriad things around him were so unexceptional. Was it meant to come as a surprise that the Ope-Ope boy would stand apart from the rest? When his speciality was making himself a god of his own realm. A child or a prankster kitsune’s realm to play in. Even that surgeon’s table of his worked the same way. Flexing his hands and smiling down at the small creatures beholden to his mercy.

Would it shock anyone that this was what drew Doflamingo’s intrigue?

“Stop dragging this out.”

Doflamingo chuffed and rolled his hips, forcing a hiss of air past Law’s gritted teeth. Law could be a marine officer with his valiant attempt at jaw-shut stoic. Doflamingo’s cock ground down into his and his lips parted, loosing a groan before he could strangle it.

“All that time underwater.” Doflamingo tittered. “It’s obvious you want nothing more than a hand around your pretty throat.” His palm slid up Law’s clavicle. “Cutting off the oxygen till you come on yourself.”

Law’s pupils were blown.

Doflamingo’s thick fingers splayed across his neck. “_I know you._”

Law swallowed, letting him wrap his throat, the hairs standing from the feel of pinpricks across his skin.

Doflamingo smiled. A real smile. He grabbed Law’s cock in one hand and clenched tight with both, thumb stroking over the dripping head.

Doflamingo loosened Law’s throat for a second and he thrashed in retaliation, smacking into Doflamingo’s sunglasses—urging Doflamingo to squeeze. He obliged, his gaze hungering for the wanton pleasure on Law’s face.

Law’s stomach clenched tight, _painful_ as he caught Doflamingo’s eyes, shuddering as his cock spluttered come onto his stomach.

Doflamingo released him and Law pulled heavy breaths into his lungs, chin tipped up and baring his neck for examination. Doflamingo fancied some bruises would peek through his bronze skin to show his grip on Law.

He _loved_ humans.

His eyes blazed brighter, closer to white . . . And Law had seen them.

Oh, this one was better than the rest by _far_.


End file.
